Manda
was the personal summon of Orochimaru; however, he was also summoned by Sasuke Uchiha. Appearance Manda was the largest snake in the world, easily towering over buildings, trees, and large rock formations. Due to his length, he was even larger than either Gamabunta and Katsuyu, easily coiling around Katsuyu and having more length behind him, and he could open his jaws wide enough to swallow Gamabunta whole. He was colored purple, and had black markings going down his head and body. He had massive fangs, though they were arranged in a way similar to that of a constrictor snake instead of a viper or other venomous snake species, presumably carrying venom in them from the way they were designed, and green eyes. Personality Manda was very snobbish and proud, believing himself as a superior to everyone. He apparently only served Orochimaru because he could not successfully defeat him, as Kabuto expressed concern that Manda would turn on them if he knew Orochimaru couldn't perform jutsu. Even in this instance, he complained about the conditions he was summoned into, and demanded that he be given a hundred human sacrifices as compensation for his help. When they lost this battle, Manda threatened Orochimaru to be prepared for a punishment during their next encounter. Manda had mutual animosity for Gamabunta. Abilities Manda was very powerful, and able to stand his own against Gamabunta and Katsuyu, having almost killed them both before being disabled. He was extremely fast, as he was quickly able to dodge and disable Katsuyu. It is also obvious that he was well-known, as Gamakichi was afraid of him just because of his gaze. He was also able to shed his skin in a manner similar to the Body Replacement Technique or Body Shedding, which was seen during the battle with Gamabunta and Katsuyu, and to move underground. His body was sturdy enough to withstand Deidara's mighty explosion, and remain intact, while providing a relatively safe shelter for anyone to hide inside his mouth. Overall, Manda was feared as the "strongest colossal serpent". Part I Search For Tsunade Arc Orochimaru (with Kabuto's assistance) summoned Manda to combat Tsunade's Katsuyu and Jiraiya's Gamabunta. After relishing in the possibility of getting to eat the other two summons, Manda attacked. He tried to constrict Katsuyu to death, but she divided herself to escape. Gamabunta and Jiraiya then tried to catch him in a firestorm, but he just shed his skin and burrowed underground to sneak up on them. Before he could land an attack, however, Tsunade drove Gamabunta's sword through the roof of his mouth, pinning him down and leaving him unable to attempt to eat anyone. Angered by the humiliation, he threatened Orochimaru before leaving. Part II Itachi Pursuit Arc Nearing the end of their battle, Deidara was forced to use his ultimate technique (self destruction) as a last resort to kill Sasuke. Relying on quick thinking, Sasuke summoned Manda and used his Sharingan to control Manda with a genjutsu. Sasuke hid within his mouth, escaping Deidara's final blast. As a result, Manda had taken nearly all of the damage, thus leading to his death. As he died, Manda berated Sasuke for controlling him.Naruto chapter 363, page 12 Legacy After Manda died, Kabuto Yakushi took some cells from Manda's tail and included some drugs to clone a stronger version of Manda. Trivia * In the Clash of Ninja series of games, Manda was a part of the stage "Three-way Deadlock", along with Gamabunta and Katsuyu. Players could battle upon Manda's head in the two-part version included in the Revolution games, and, according to developers, problems with this part of the stage caused the stage's removal during the development of Revolution 3. Manda also made an appearance in the story mode of Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm, battling Katsuyu and Gamabunta. * Manda appeared as a souvenir along with Gamabunta and Katsuyu in ''Naruto'' Episode 110. References Category:Animals